


[Podfic of] 8 Ways to Survive the Apocalypse

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Coraline (2009), Gravity Falls, Invader Zim, ParaNorman (2012), Psychonauts, mystery kids - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eight kids survive the apocalypse in eight distinct ways</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] 8 Ways to Survive the Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [8 Ways to Survive the Apocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506761) by [Thatsuperbro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsuperbro/pseuds/Thatsuperbro). 



Title: 8 Ways to Survive the Apocalypse

Fandom: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman, Coraline, Invader Zim, Psychonauts, Mystery Kids pairing:

Gen Author: Thatsuperbro

Music used: Aim for the head - creature feature

Time: 17:40

[MP3 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/8%20Ways%20to%20Survive%20the%20Apocalypse.mp3)

Streaming


End file.
